The Wrong Target
by KnS06
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya tak menyangka jika tekadnya justru sampai kepada orang yang salah. / AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

SMA Teikou.

Salah satu sekolah yang menjadi impian hampir semua remaja di kota itu. Terletak di tengah kota Tokyo dan menjadi incaran dari berbagai SMP. Tak hanya prestasi, namun klub yang ada bukan hanya sekedar klub biasa. Setiap tahun akan selalu menghasilkan suatu prestasi yang mengagumkan, baik secara seni maupun olahraga.

Pada satu klub olahraga basket yang kini sedang menjadi banyak perbicangan orang-orang, terdapatlah tim kuat yang sering disebut Kiseki no Sedai. Tim yang berisi 5 orang pemain berbakat dan satu pemain bayangan yang telah diakui kelima pemain inti yang lain.

Meski mereka telah dielu-elukan sebagai Kiseki no Sedai, tetapi setiap anggota yang dimaksud tidak merasa yang paling hebat. Apalagi setelah mereka mengetahui jika masih ada lawan yang tangguh seperti Seirin, Shuutoku, Rakuzan, Yosen, dan lainnya yang disebut sebagai Raja atau Kaisar basket.

Tentu saja, dibalik prestasi gemilang bidang olahraga yang mereka menangkan, terdapat cerita pribadi dari masing-masing anggota.

.

Akashi Seijuuro **x** Kuroko Tetsuya

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _The Wrong Target_ © _Chiichii as KnS06_

 _._

 _Warning : ooc, typos, AkaKuro fic, bl, don't like don't read_

.

"Oi, Tetsu!"

Sebuah suara yang memanggil itu berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Langkah pelan dari seorang pemain bayangan berambut biru muda itu kini berbalik untuk bisa melihat orang yang telah memanggilnya. Sepasang netra birunya menatap datar akan kedatangan Aomine Daiki sang _ace_ tim basket mereka.

"Disini kau rupanya," Daiki tersenyum sesaat setelah menghentikan langkah cepatnya di dekat Tetsuya. "Apa kau mau makan siang? Aku ikut ya? Kau membawa bekal seperti biasa kan?! Hehe." Cengiran lebar itu jelas menandakan jika dia menginginkan sesuatu dari isi bekal yang dibawa Tetsuya.

"Uhm." Hanya anggukan sekali yang diberikan Tetsuya pada Daiki sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama menuju atap sekolah yang –menurut Tetsuya, juga Daiki– nyaman untuk beristirahat di jeda waktu pelajaran sekolah.

.

"Hah." Daiki membaringkan tubuhnya ke lantai atap setelah menikmati bekal yang dibawa Tetsuya. Tak sepenuhnya ia yang menghabiskan, tentu saja dia bukan Murasakibara Atsushi yang akan menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang ada. Dia hanya mengambil setengah dari jatah makanan Tetsuya yang ia tahu dengan jelas tak sebanyak yang sering dibawa pemuda itu.

Walau sebenarnya Daiki heran kenapa Tetsuya sering membawa bekal dengan jatah yang lebih banyak dari porsi Tetsuya sendiri.

Tetsuya menaruh tempat bekalnya ke samping lalu tersenyum tipis menatap Daiki yang terbaring nyaman di sampingnya. Wajah Daiki yang tersenyum menikmati hembusan angin itu membuat sesuatu terasa aneh bagi Tetsuya. Sebuah perasaan yang sering dia rasakan belakangan ini. Perasaan yang sempat membuatnya bingung.

Tetsuya tahu dan sudah mengerti apa itu sekarang? Rasa yang dia rasakan kepada teman satu timnya itu sudah sepenuhnya dia kenali dengan jelas. Hanya saja dia ragu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Tentu saja rasa yang dia punya bukanlah hal yang lumrah di mata orang banyak. Tetsuya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana respon orang-orang jika mengetahui perasaannya itu.

Terutama bagi Daiki sendiri.

Jelas Tetsuya tidak ingin hubungan baiknya dengan Daiki hancur karena perasaan sepihaknya yang tidak normal ini.

Hah!

"Ng?" sebelah mata Daiki terbuka saat helaan nafas lemah itu terdengar. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan berkedip bingung menatap Tetsuya yang kini menunduk dengan wajah murung seolah memikirkan bagaimana caranya mencetak 30 angka dalam 5 detik dalam pertandingan.

Yah, sesuatu yang sebenarnya Daiki yakin tidak akan terlintas dalam pikiran sang pemain bayangan itu.

Dengan sekali gerak, Daiki telah kembali duduk dengan sempurna. "Kenapa?" pertanyaan awal yang berhasil menyentakkan pikiran Tetsuya yang mulai jauh. "Tidak biasanya kau memasang raut wajah seperti itu dan menghela nafas seolah kalah bertanding."

Tetsuya melirik dengan wajah datar yang sedikit kesal. "Perumpamaanmu itu tidak lucu, Aomine-kun."

Khe, Daiki terkekeh sejenak.

Pluk.

Mata biru Tetsuya berkedip kaget saat merasakan sesuatu diatas kepalanya. Dia menoleh untuk memperjelas jika itu adalah telapak tangan Daiki yang kini berada diatas kepalanya. Jelas bukan bermaksud memukul atau mengacak rambutnya seperti yang terkadang dilakukan Atsushi, tapi lebih seperti tepukan menenangkan bagi Tetsuya.

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak cocok berwajah serius seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit begitu. Jika ada yang mengganggumu, katakan saja padaku." Suara ceria itu mengatakan hal yang terdengar ringan dan santai, tapi hal yang dikatakan dengan santai itu berarti lain bagi Tetsuya.

Baginya, perkataan Aomine seperti dukungan untuknya agar mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia ungkapkan sejak lama.

Tetsuya membuka mulutnya untuk selanjutnya kembali menutup dan kepalanya ditundukan. Membuat tangan Daiki turun dari rambut biru muda itu. Daiki tak lagi bersuara bertanya melihat tingkah aneh rekan setimnya itu. Mencoba memberikan waktu untuk dapat memahami apa yang diinginkan oleh Tetsuya.

"Aomine-kun,"

"Hah?"

Panggilan lemah Tetsuya dijawab dengan nada biasa. Walau sebenarnya Daiki cukup tak sabaran mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan pemuda bermarga Kuroko itu.

"Anoo.." suara Tetsuya kembali terdengar, membuat kerutan kecil di kening Daiki. "Aku.. aku.."

Ck, ayolah Tetsu! Seorang Aomine Daiki bukanlah orang yang sabar. Ingin sekali Daiki meneriakan hal itu, tapi rasanya dia masih bisa menunggu lebih lama.

Tetsuya menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pinggir atap untuk dapat melihat sekitar sekolah dari atap yang merupakan tempat tertinggi di sekolah itu. Tetsuya butuh menenangkan pikirannya agar dapat mengumpulkan keberanian.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan bingung sekalipun dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika dalam pertandingan. Dia akan melakukan apa yang dia bisa walau dia tetap berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan.

Tapi tidak jika itu sudah menyangkut perasaannya yang baru dia sadari baru-baru ini. Tetsuya akan benar-benar bingung jika tidak mengetahui apa yang harus dia lakukan tentang perasaannya. Dia bahkan tidak akan bisa tidur jika sudah memikirkan tentang perasaannya pada Daiki.

Tetsuya menarik nafas dalam. Dia yakin Daiki masih menunggu dibalik punggungnya. Dia perlu waktu sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi.

Hanya sedikit lagi untuk bisa memantapkan keberaniannya dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya.

.

Sedikit waktu yang memakan konsentrasinya dan kesadarannya hingga tidak lagi mendengar jika anggota timnya yang lain datang menyusul mereka.

"Kalian disini."

Daiki menoleh saat suara Seijuuro mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung kecil Tetsuya. Dia juga melirik Ryouta, Atsushi, dan Shintaro yang menghampirinya selain Seijuuro. Setelah itu, Daiki kembali melirikkan pandangannya pada Tetsuya yang masih diam di pinggir dinding pembatas.

Lirikkan itu tak luput dari sepasang _emperor eye_ Seijuuro. Dia ikut melirik dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati Tetsuya yang berdiri diam di depan mereka tanpa terusik dengan kedatangannya dan yang lain. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" pertanyaan yang jelas tertuju pada Daiki.

Aomine Daiki menarik nafas sembari mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Tadi dia terlihat murung lalu dia berjalan ke sana dan diam selama lima menit sampai kalian datang." Dia menumpukan sebelah tangannya pada dagu dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada Tetsuya.

"Kurokochii.." mendengar penjelasan Daiki, Ryouta berusaha memanggil… "Kurokochii, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" …yang sepertinya tak mendapat respon apapun.

"Tidak biasanya dia melamun hingga tidak menyadari sekitarnya." Komentar Shintaro sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dia menaruh sebuah _lucky item_ berupa gantungan kunci bentuk sapi ke sampingnya sebelum ikut duduk di sana.

Lain lagi dengan Atsushi yang memasang wajah kecewa saat mengangkat tempat bekal Tetsuya yang sudah terasa ringan.

Seijuuro hanya memperhatikan sekilas tingkah teman-temannya sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya pada Tetsuya. Sejujurnya, sang kapten cukup penasaran tentang apa yang membuat pemain bayangan pilihannya bisa melamun seperti itu. Seingatnya, itu pertama kali terjadi.

Dan dengan langkah mantap, dia mendekati sang pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Pemuda yang sebenarnya tanpa dia sadari secara langsung telah mendapatkan perhatian lebih darinya yang merupakan kapten tim ketimbang anggota lainnya.

"Kuroko." Panggilan itu pelan namun tetap tegas. Seijuuro mengerutkan keningnya sedikit saat tidak mendapat respon dari Tetsuya selain gerak kepala berambut biru itu yang semakin menunduk. "Kuro –"

"Aku.."

Panggilan Seijuuro terhenti begitu satu suara terdengar dari Tetsuya. Jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat anggota lainnya ikut mendekat suara lemah itu.

"Aku…"

Lagi, suara itu hanya mengucapkan satu kata yang tak berlanjut. Namun masih ditunggu dengan sabar dan bingung oleh kelima orang di belakangnya.

Disisi Tetsuya, dia memejamkan mata erat dan menarik nafas panjang. Membulatkan tekat seutuhnya untuk menyampaikan isi hati. Tangannya terkepal erat dan dia berbalik cepat sembari menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan nada yang cukup keras. "Aku menyukaimu!"

". . ."

". . ."

Hening…

Suasana atap siang itu menjadi hening yang hanya terdengar pelan hembusan angin.

Seijuuro terdiam ketika Tetsuya berbalik dan meneriakan hal itu di depan matanya.

Kepala berambut biru muda itu tertunduk, matanya terpejam, tangannya terkepal, bahunya tegang. Bahasa tubuh yang disadari oleh seorang Akashi Seijuuro di tengah keterkejutannya.

Begitu pula dengan empat orang yang tak jauh dari mereka. Keempatnya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa digambarkan.

Sungguh! Pernyataan sang pemain bayangan berwajah datar itu tak pernah terlintas di benak mereka. Terlebih lagi orang yang menjadi tempat pernyataan itu adalah sang kapten yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan bisa berada dalam list pertama perasaan romantis sang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sejak… kapan?" suara Daiki tak mampu ia tahan dalam mengungkapkan keterkejutannya. Aomine Daiki juga bisa kaget saat melihat langsung pernyataan cinta antara teman setimnya tepat di depan matanya. Terlebih itu pernyataan Tetsuya kepada Seijuuro.

Tetsuya masih memejamkan matanya kuat, pertanyaan Daiki sulit ia jawab. Walau dia masih percaya jika di sana hanya ada dia dan Daiki, tetapi tetap saja hal seperti itu tak mudah diungkapkan.

"Anoo.." meski begitu, Tetsuya tetap ingin mengatakan hal itu. "Itu… a-aku.. su-suka.. a-aku menyu-kaimu sejak… se-sejak pertand –"

Pluk

Tetsuya menghentikan perkataannya yang terbata ketika terasa telapak tangan menepuk pelan kepalanya.

Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi dan Shintaro berkedip bingung saat Seijuuro menepuk kepala Tetsuya seolah sengaja menghentikan perkataan terbata Tetsuya.

"Baiklah."

Sebuah suara yang keluar dari sang _emperor eye_ serasa seperti hembusan hujan salju bagi Tetsuya. Dia membuka matanya dan perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya. Satu gerakkan yang membuatnya justru serasa tertimpa pisau salju. Dia terdiam, tubuhnya kaku, mata birunya melebar, bibirnya terkatup, dan walau wajahnya masih bisa dibilang datar, Seijuuro tersenyum dalam hati ketika menyadari jika ekspresi Tetsuya adalah ekspresi terkejut yang sejujurnya dia nikmati sendiri.

Akashi Seijuuro bukanlah seseorang dengan tingkat IQ standart apalagi di bawah rata-rata. Dia seorang jenius yang bisa melihat masa depan dan bisa melihat situasi dengan jelas hanya dengan sekali lirik. Dan Akashi Seijuuro telah dapat menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hal yang dipikirkan Tetsuya sebelumnya.

Gerak tubuh tegang dan kaku saat pernyataan.

Keberadaan Daiki yang hanya diyakini oleh Tetsuya.

Dan sorot serta ekspresi keterkejutan itu…

Seijuuro telah bisa melihat keseluruhan rangkaian kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan bukan Akashi Seijuuro jika dia tidak memanfaatkan apa yang bisa dia lihat sebagai keberuntungannya.

"Baiklah, Kuroko." Ucapnya ulang dengan santai seiring senyum tipis di bibirnya yang menyimpan beberapa makna tak terbaca. "Aku menerima pernyataanmu itu."

Dan Tetsuya lupa jika Daiki yang seharusnya menjadi fokusnya saat itu. Tetsuya lupa mengapa sang kapten yang berada di hadapannya dan mengapa sang kapten yang justru menerima pernyataannya. Tetsuya lupa, bagaimana kini dirinya telah berada dalam pelukan sang Akashi Seijuuro.

Disisi lain, keempat orang tak jauh dari mereka semakin terdiam dengan kejadian yang baru saja mereka dapatkan. Kejadian yang tak pernah mereka duga namun takkan bisa mereka abaikan.

Dan tanpa siapapun ketahui…

…Sang _emperor eye_ tersenyum miring dibalik punggung seseorang yang kini sedang dipeluknya. Senyum yang penuh dengan makna tersembunyi dan penuh dengan kemenangan.

.

.

.

To be continued

N/a

Hai minna. Yoroshiku..

Aku author baru yang tertarik untuk menulis ff setelah membaca beberapa ff kuroko no basuke. Sejujurnya aku sedang suka dengan anime itu.

Sempat ragu sih untuk buat akun ini dan mempublish cerita buatanku soalnya rada aneh dan masih perlu banyak perbaikan.

Maaf kalau banyak typo dan keanehan didalamnya. :)

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca.

Ini ff pertamaku dan jadinya malah bl. Bukan berarti aku sepenuhnya fujo.. aku juga suka straigth terutama Naruhina. Ini hanya sekedar iseng dan menyampaikan sedikit imajinasi. Maaf jika tidak berkenan.

Kuharap bisa menghibur kalian sampai selesai.

Jaa.


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

The Wrong Target © Daichi as KnS06

.

Warning : OOC, Typos, AkaKuro, BL, Don't Like Don't Read, No Flame

.

Malapetaka.

Tetsuya jalan terhuyung sejak meninggalkan sekolah setengah jam yang lalu. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka, bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya untuk menjalin suatu hubungan dengan seorang Seijuuro. Kapten basket Teiko berpredikat absolut yang mengaku-ngaku selalu benar.

Jujur, perasaan takut menyelimuti. Seijuuro yang menerimanya benar-benar sebuah tanda tanya besar. Apa mau pemuda itu? Terlebih bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan ini pada _mereka—_ Daiki dan Sei—tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kalimat mudah. Tentu tidak menyakiti satu sama lain.

" _Hah,_ " Tetsuya menghela napas. Terhitung sejak beberapa jam lalu, ini sudah yang ke sekian kali ia menghela napas, entah yang ke berapa.

Sikap Daiki juga. Tetsuya pikir pemuda berkulit eksotis itu setidaknya menunjukkan ekspresi lebih selain keterkejutan. Namun setelah pernyataan luar biasa itu, Daiki malah tertawa renyah; seolah menertawakan dirinya. Mengabaikan perasaannya yang seolah dicubit secara tidak kasat mata.

" _Hah,_ "

.

Paginya, Teiko terguncang. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu rapi mendadak menjadi hantu. Rambutnya mencuat ke sana kemari dengan kantung mata tebal dan wajah kusut. Bahkan Kise Ryota sampai bergidik ngeri dan memeluk Atsushi yang sedang mengunyah snack Mabou, " _Dare_?"

"Aku yakin matamu masih awas untuk melihat siapa itu," Shintarou menaikkan kacamata, menenteng benda keberuntungan hari ini; kotak tisu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko?" tanya Shintarou kemudian.

Melewati sang shooter 3 point di koridor, Tetsuya menjawab datar, " _Ha'i._ Aku baik-baik saja."

Tetsuya menghela napas lelah. Meletakkan kepala di atas meja, berusaha memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum bel berbunyi. Naas, sebuah tepukan menyentaknya ke alam nyata. Kepalanya bangkit dengan gestur kaku nyaris seperti patung. Aomine Daiki mengagetkannya.

"Jangan tidur. Nanti tidak ada yang membangunkanku kalau kau juga tertidur," ucap Daiki. _Ace_ tim basket itu bersikap seperti biasa; jauh di luar perkiraan.

Tetsuya membuka mulut yang hanya berakhir terkatup. Daiki kembali menyela, "Kise dan Murasakibara tidak bisa diharapkan, sedangkan Midorima terlalu pelit." Pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibir, tidak sadar bahwa kelakuan kecilnya mampu mengembangkan sebuah senyum tersirat di wajah kusut Tetsuya.

Kedua mata berbeda warna menyipit. Berdiri di ambang pintu, Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum miring. Padahal ia ingin menyapa kekasih barunya, menjahili dengan dua atau tiga patah kata, tetapi urung. Bukan waktu yang tepat— _pikirnya._ Ia harus bersabar sedikit lagi.

.

"Kuroko, ikut aku!" perintah Seijuuro tepat setelah bel makan siang berbunyi.

Tetsuya mendadak kaku. Berusaha mengulur waktu dengan memperlambat gerakan; membereskan buku yang hasilnya sia-sia. Seorang Seijuuro tidak bisa dibohongi, "Hitungan ketiga, Kuroko ..." Seijuuro mengetuk meja sekali.

 **Tak tak ...**

Seijuuro berdiri tegap seiring kedua mata menyipit; turuti atau tamat—kira-kira begitulah maknanya.

"Aomine- _kun,_ aku harus pergi," ucapnya pelan mengikuti langkah Seijuuro yang tergesa.

" _Oh,_ semoga beruntung." Daiki tersenyum manis, memberikan dorongan secara batin meski ia tidak bermaksud demikian. Namun, satu hal pasti adalah Daiki memberi perhatian lebih padanya.

.

"..."

Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara dari kedua pemuda yang kini sedang duduk berdua di bawah pohon rindang belakang sekolah.

Tetsuya sudah membuka bekalnya sejak tadi, tetapi jangankan disentuh, Seijuuro hanya menatap datar. Bukan ke bekalnya, melainkan wajahnya! Ada apa dengan kapten basket itu?

"Akashi- _kun?_ "

" _Hn?_ "

"Apa Akashi- _kun_ tidak lapar?" tanya Tetsuya takut-takut.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir aku tidak lapar?" Seijuuro menopang dagu, memperhatikan detail sang pemain bayangan hingga pemuda mungil itu salah tingkah.

"Habisnya—"

"Karena aku hanya diam?"

Seijuuro tertawa renyah, "Ayolah Kuroko ... bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Keadaan seperti apa maksud Akashi- _kun?_ "

Seiijuro menghela napas sebelum beralih meraih sumpit, membelahnya menjadi dua bagian; mengambil sosis goreng untuk kemudian ia suapkan pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya membekap mulutnya, malu.

"Enak?" Seijuuro tersenyum tulus. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya ketika melihat rona merah menjalar di wajah Tetsuya hingga ke telinga.

Dan sosis goreng berbentuk kelinci itu tertelan dengan susah payah, "Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Kau pikir siapa yang mau menyuapimu? Aku hanya mencontohkan hal yang harus kau lakukan, Kuroko ..." kata Seijuuro datar. Nyaris sangat datar hingga Tetsuya lupa caranya bernapas.

Ayolah, siapa yang tidak kaget dengan perubahan sikap sedrastis itu hanya dalam hitungan detik?

Akashi Seijuuro benar-benar mengerikan. Tetsuya harus segera putus atau dia benar-benar akan menggila.

.

"Melamun, _eh?_ " Ryota menyenggol bahu Daiki kasar, berniat bercanda tetapi pergerakan Daiki secara tiba-tiba malah membuatnya hampir terjungkal.

"Bersikaplah manis, Aominechi ... kau sama sekali tidak seperti Kurokochi," sang model mengeluh.

"..."

" _Hah?_ " Ryota mengkeret. Tatapan Daiki sangat tidak mengenakkan. Jadi, daripada menjadi bulan-bulanan, lebih baik ia mundur teratur.

Daiki menghela napas kasar. Sesuatu telah mengusiknya meski ia tidak tahu apa. Jadi ketika jam pelajaran usai telah berbunyi, ia segera menyabet tasnya menuju lapangan basket. Menghiraukan sosok Tetsuya yang berusaha mengimbangi jalan cepatnya.

Aomine Daiki tidak buta untuk tidak melihat apa yang Tetsuya dan sang kapten basket lakukan di belakang halaman sekolah.

Agaknya Daiki sedang dalam mood tidak bagus— _pikir Tetsuya._

.

"Kencangkan tanganmu, Kuroko?!" Seijuuro berteriak dari pinggir lapangan. Pasalnya pemain bayangan mereka yang kini merangkap menjadi kekasihnya itu berkali-kali salah oper. Harusnya, Tetsuya mengoper pada Daiki, tetapi bola malah sering diterima oleh yang lain.

Bukan dia yang salah—bentak Tetsuya dalam hati—karena operannya tidak akan pernah salah. Daiki lah yang menghindar dengan apik dari operannya hingga bola berbelok ke arah lain.

Tetsuya terengah, menatap Daiki dengan pandangan kesal. Belum reda, Seijuuro datang membawa perkara. Pemuda bermarga Akashi itu berdiri tepat di belakang Tetsuya dengan segala aura keabsolutannya.

"Kau kemanakan matamu, Kuroko? Kalau ini pertandingan, mereka pasti akan kelabakan,"

Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?"

Ryota menyela, "Aka—"

"Diam, Kise. Aku sedang bicara padanya."

"..."

"Jawab aku," Seijuuro menuntut tanpa belas kasihan.

Tetsuya tersenyum culas dibalik wajahnya yang tertunduk. Seijuuro bicara seolah-olah hanya dia yang salah. Padahal penyebab semua ini adalah dia—Aomine Daiki yang hanya diam mematung tanpa mengeluarkan satu pun kalimat pembelaan untuknya.

Menggigit bibir pelan, ia pun berkata, "Maaf."

Singkat padat dan jelas. Cukup jelas di telinga Seijuuro hingga ia diam-diam menyeringai.

Latihan selesai. Tetsuya mengambil tasnya begitu saja di ruang ganti tanpa berganti pakaian. Kekejaman Seijuuro benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih. Padahal seingatnya dia tidak seperti ini beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tetsu, aku ingin bicara," Daiki berdiri di depan menghadang Tetsuya.

Baru saja bibirnya hendak mengeluarkan makian, tiba-tiba Seijuuro sudah menarik tangannya. Membawa tubuh kecilnya ke balik punggung, "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Kau tidak akan bicara padanya."

"Aka—"

"Jika kau ingin bicara, harusnya tadi, bukan sekarang. Karena Kuroko tidak pernah akan mau dengar," Seijuuro melangkah mendekat. Menepuk bahu Daiki ringan sambil memiringkan kepala. Entah apa yang diucapkan, wajah Daiki tiba-tiba memucat.

Lagi-lagi Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum miring.

"Kuroko, ayo pulang."

.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Seijuuro saat keduanya jalan beriringan.

Tetsuya diam, cukup menjawab apa yang sang lawan tanyakan.

Tersenyum sesaat, Seijuuro lantas menarik dagu Tetsuya pelan. Membimbing netra biru lembut itu untuk menatapnya secara paksa, "Jangan abaikan aku," ucapnya dengan nada lembut yang terkesan menuntut.

Sebuah kemutlakan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Tetsuya meneguk ludah kasar. Berada di dekat Seijuuro benar-benar membahayakan kinerja jantungnya. Padahal ia yakin tadi ia marah padanya, tetapi tubuhnya bereaksi lain. Sentuhan Seijuuro bagaikan sengatan kecil yang mampu membuat persendiannya seakan lumpuh dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Pelan dan mematikan. Lembut dan mengerikan. Akashi Seijuuro punya keempat sisi itu.

"Kuroko ..." suara itu memanggil, menyentaknya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa Tetsuya ucapkan. Karena ia tahu, apa pun alasan dan jawaban lain yang ia jawab akan berbuntut panjang.

"Tapi ..."

Harusnya Akashi- _kun_ tidak mengatakan itu. Aomine- _kun_ 'kan teman kita," Tetsuya melepaskan tangan Seijuuro dari wajahnya.

"Teman?" Seijuuro tersenyum miring, membungkam habis pemuda yang baru saja buka suara.

"Mulai besok, aku akan menjemputmu. Jadi tunggu aku,"

Ini perintah?!"

.

Keposesifan Seijuuro benar-benar masalah. Sejak menjalin hubungan, tidak sekali dua kali Tetsuya dihempaskan ketika baru saja merasakan awan. Pemuda itu terlalu lihai. Sangat teliti tanpa celah. Masa hubungan yang awalnya Tetsuya perkirakan hanya akan bertahan paling lama dua minggu, menjadi satu bulan. Hari ini tepat satu bulan dan sikap pemuda itu kian menyusahkan.

Semalam Seijuuro mengirim pesan. Memberinya list menu makan siang yang dia inginkan. Namun, Tetsuya malah berujung sendirian. Pemuda itu tidak datang hingga jam makan siang berlalu. Muncul tanpa dosa dengan sejuta pesona, hingga rasa amarah itu mau tidak mau luntur.

Daiki berdiri saat Tetsuya baru saja masuk kelas. Pemuda itu terang-terangan membolos—lagi.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Tidur."

"Tapi Aomi—"

" _Tch!_ Berisik?!"

Tetsuya bungkam. Tetapi bukan Kuroko Tetsuya jika tidak mengekor. Pemuda itu sudah cukup bersabar satu bulan ini, tetapi Daiki malah menyulut.

"Aomine- _kun,_ jika kau ingin marah, marah padaku. Katakan sesuatu," kata Tetsuya setelah berhasil mengejar Daiki sampai atap sekolah.

"Kenapa aku harus?" ucapnya dingin menyentak Tetsuya.

"Kenapa diam, _huh?_ "

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku. Aku akan pergi," Tetsuya berpaling. Perkataan Daiki menyakitinya. Namun, sebuah pelukan membuat kedua matanya membola.

Daiki memeluknya.

"Jangan pergi,"

" _Eh?_ "

" _Tch,_ sial?!" gumamnya pelan.

Tetsuya terdiam cukup lama. Daiki belum bicara lagi hingga secara tiba-tiba memanggil namanya dengan nada lembut, "Tetsu ..."

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? _Huh?_ "

"Apa maksud Aomine- _kun?_ "

"Jika aku tahu apa maksudku maka aku tidak akan bertanya, bodoh?!"

"..."

"Apa maksud Akashi dengan _kau miliknya?_ " lanjutnya.

 **Degh ...**

 _Kapan?_

Dahi Tetsuya berkerut, sebenarnya apa yang sudah Seijuuro katakan?

Dan kedua matanya membola ketika menyadari arti gestur aneh Seijuuro waktu itu. Saat pemuda itu menepuk pundak Daiki dengan senyum samar sejuta makna.

Lidah Tetsuya kelu. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan pada Daiki bahwa Seijuuro hanya salah paham? Jika ia melakukannya, maka ia akan menyakiti Seijuuro. Namun diam juga perkara. Keduanya bagaikan pisau bermata dua. Semua pilihannya memiliki risiko sama.

Hingga—Daiki mendorongnya. Pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan lagi-lagi menyinggung Tetsuya yang pada dasarnya sensitif. Alih-alih marah, Tetsuya malah menendang tulang kering Daiki. Satu pukulan telak untuk membuat _ace_ tim basket itu mengampun penuh iba.

"Senang, _eh?_ " tanya Seijuuro dari balik tangga. Awalnya dia hendak mengejar Tetsuya, tetapi melihat bagaimana Daiki memeluk kekasihnya posesif, ia urung. Memilih diam dengan segala pikiran absolutnya.

"Sejak kapan?" Tetsuya mematung.

"Sejak awal."

"Bagaimana rasanya dipeluk Aomine? Kau tampak sangat menikmatinya," pemuda itu tersenyum, kontras dengan apa yang diucapkan.

"Itu tidak seperti yang Akashi _-kun_ maksud," Tetsuya kelabakan.

Bagus.

"Memang maksudku seperti apa? _Hmm?_ " Seijuuro mengusap wajah Tetsuya dengan jari telunjuknya pelan. Sebuah belaian yang sukses membuat sang kekasih menegang.

Bagus.

"Akashi- _kun,_ jangan seperti ini," Tetsuya mundur teratur. Sikap Seijuuro menyalakan alarm tanda bahaya; siaga satu.

"Seperti apa?" Seijuuro semakin mendekat, membelai leher Tetsuya dengan sentuhan mematikannya.

 **Tap**

Tetsuya tersudut. Tidak ada tempat untuk mundur. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, Seijuuro tiba-tiba mendekat. Wajah pemuda itu sangat dekat, bahkan helaan napasnya dapat Kuroko rasakan. Harum dan lembut.

Dia pasti gila! Kuroko tidak bisa berkutik meski logikanya sudah melolong. Jadi ketika hidung Seijuuro sudah menyentuh hidungnya, kedua mata Kuroko pun terpejam erat.

Daiki mengeratkan kedua tangan. Padahal mereka baru saja berbaikan. Baru lima menit lalu tetapi kini ia malah disuguhkan sebuah pemandangan tidak terduga.

Akashi Seijuuro mencium Kuroko.

Tidak boleh. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini.

Daiki menekan dada kirinya yang berdenyut tidak nyaman. Rasanya menusuk hingga sudut hatinya terasa ngilu.

Dan sekarang, ia tahu. Sesuatu yang mengusik, perasaan aneh sejak waktu itu, ia tahu apa. Terlebih sejak Akashi membisikkan dua kalimat— _dia milikku._ Meski sulit mengakui, pada kenyataannya seorang Aomine Daiki yang digadang-gadang tidak peka, merasakan cemburu.

.

.

.

To be continued

Minna-san~ Yoroshiku.

Perkenalkan, aku Daichi, author baru di dunia perfanfictionan. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menulis, tapi Chichi bilang dia mau aku coba lanjutin karya dia karena aku juga penggila Kurobass.

Berbekal nekat bin nekat, aku coba tulis. Dan hasilnya? Aku tidak tahu~

Sebenarnya aku bukan fujoshi. Aku suka semua genre tanpa terkecuali tapi punya kesukaan spesial; Hurt. Maaf jika aneh, banyak typos atau apa.

Oh ya, sedikit info; Di sini Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, dan Mirasakibara satu kelas. Sedangkan Akashi dan Midorima beda kelas dengan mereka.

Yosh ... sudahi cakap-cakap kita. Terimakasih sudah membaca~


End file.
